


The Cereal Aisle Incident

by ColleenRose



Series: Tackling Finn [1]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColleenRose/pseuds/ColleenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn goes shopping with Kurt and gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cereal Aisle Incident

**Author's Note:**

> part one of the Tackling Finn series.

Finn was reaching for his favorite brand of cereal on the top shelf, though it wasn’t much of a stretch. He and Kurt had been sent out for groceries, and Kurt was…somewhere. Just as he had his hand wrapped around the edge of the box, he was tackled to the ground.

He found Kurt.


End file.
